Expectations
by LiNk3nPaRkLuVa
Summary: Expectaions are high in the Uchiha clan. Sanyu is trying her best to be the best in the acedemy, but she's not.


**This story is based on Carrinth's comic called Naruto:Expectations. Go to DeviantArt and type in the title of the comic and you'll find it.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing. The whole idea of the story belongs to Carrinth. Neither her or me own Naruto.**

The sun shown brightly through the windows. The classroom was filled with many talkative students. Iruka was trying to get all of them to settle down. He sighed and gave a loud whistle that silenced everyone. A pencil dropped and he cleared his thought.

He held up a stack of papers and said loudly "I'm returning your semester exam papers." Sanyu Uchiha looked down at her desk and sighed. She clearly remembered the first thing Iruka sensei told her the first day of school.

"_Another one I see?_ _Did you know that I taught your siblings before you? I guess we can expect another prodigy eh? Your two older siblings were extremely gifted. Never before have I seen such raw talent…..your sister especially."_

Sanyu clenched her teeth and held the desk harder with her hands. She heard two kids behind her whispering. "Psst! Hey what do you think Uchiha will get?" one of them whispered. "Dur! Obviously number one! She's from the Uchiha clan. They're all geniuses." the other one said.

"Sanyu," said a calm voice. "Yes!" she said to Iruka. He handed her the semester exam paper and she grasped it quickly. "You can leave now Sanyu." She nodded and she raced out of the classroom.

She gave out a sigh of relief when she felt the breeze on her face. The sky was cloudless and the trees rustled slightly from the light wind. Black birds flew above her head gracefully. She looked at her semester exam paper again and gave out a heavy sigh.

Sanyu walked slowly toward her house. In her mind raced sayings her family had told her. "_Your brother and sister graduated TOP in their class! I can expect the same from you, eh Sanyu," smiled Iruka. _

"_Study hard Sanyu….Do your best and make everyone proud! I have faith in you" her mom said cheerfully. "Hey San-Chan! Top_ genin _rookie ok? Don't break family tradition, heh," said Ichi, her older brother._

"_You still don't understand!? This is such simple ninjutsu! Even an IDIOT could figure it out!" shouted Nishi, her older sister._

Sanyu despised her sister so much. She was always bringing her down and she always found fault in everything Sanyu did. Sanyu secretly called her "the devil" behind her back. Sanyu looked in front of her and saw her house with her father in the door way.

She gulped and handed over her semester exam paper. He took it and studied it. He sighed and handed it back to her.

"These grades are average," he thought to himself. Sasuke cleared his throat and said "Try harder. There is still time to improve your grades before the final exam." "Yes father," mumbled Sanyu.

He cleared his throat again and said "You are an **UCHIHA. **You are my **DAUGHTER.** I expect nothing less." "Yes father" she mumbled. "You may go now," he said calmly. She nodded her head and started walking toward her room.

She was only a few inches from entering her room when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. Sanyu turned around and came face-to-face with Nishi. "Show me," she growled.

Before Sanyu could say anything, Nishi snatched the paper from her hand. She glanced at it for a few seconds. She looked up and glared at Sanyu. "Disgrace," she said. Sanyu gulped and kept her eyes on the floor.

Nishi crumbled the paper up and threw it at Sanyu. "You should be grateful. Father went easy on you. Scores like that in our clan……the **GENIUS UCHIHA** clan……are worst than trash. So were does that leave you stupid little sister?"

"What's wrong little sister?" said a voice behind Sanyu. Sanyu turned around and said "I-Ichi Nii San! You're home early!" Nishi looked at Ichigo and said to him "Huh. What happened? Failed your mission so soon?"

Ichi glared at her and said coldly "Hardly. We actually got done faster then expected…huge success.

Ichi glanced at Sanyu and said kindly "What happened here?" Sanyu glanced up nervously at Nishi. Nishi glared at her and Sanyu said "Uhm….."

Ichi looked at her and he saw how scared Sanyu looked. He hated it when his little sister was scared. He glanced at the crumbled paper in her hand and looked at Nishi.

Nishi brushed the hair out of her face and said "She was number 1 in her class." "I see," said Ichi. But he had a feeling that Nishi was lying. He didn't like the tone in her voice.

Nishi stared at Ichi and said to him "Do you remember the last time we fought?" Ichi glared at her coldly and said nothing. "What is she talking about?" Sanyu thought to herself.

**I'll ownly update this when she makes a new comic. I hope ya'll enjoyed this!**


End file.
